pufflesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Puffle
Black Puffles are well known for being "Mega Awesome" and also resembles skateboarders. An iconic talent they have is lighting themselves on fire, especially when they eat anything hot or spicy. They are extremely popular with most Penguins. They were 3rd released in May 2005 along with the Blue Puffle, Pink Puffle, and Green Puffle . The room they have at the Puffle Party is the Underground Pool. They love skateboarding and hot sauce. If you own one and are currently walking one into the Mine, you are able to play Cart Surfer with them. Trivia * Their room in the Puffle Parties is the underground pool *They are master skateboarders. *They are very popular with most penguins. *They give you extra points in Cart Surfer when you both do a trick. *Their favorite snacks are Fish Burgers. *Aunt Arctic has a black puffle called Herbert. *They were first spotted in November 2005, and became available for adoption by members on March 17, 2006. *The puffle in 'Thin Ice' is a Black Puffle. *The Black Puffle's tongue is green. *There is a Black Puffle level in 'Puffle Rescue.' *There is a black puffle on the desk of 'Puffle Rescue.' *There is a fact that when a black puffle eats an O-Berry, it will ignite itself. *The black Puffle is the only Puffle with the ability to say the N word, making it, by extension, the most powerful Puffle to date. In Game (Cart Surfer) In the game, Cart Surfer, your Black Puffle will be on your shoulder. Toys Hot Sauce. Hot sauce makes them burst into flames and fly around the room since they are extremely flammable (so if you have one, keep it away from places that have fire in them, ski lodge cove etc...). Super Toys *Skateboard. If you give a skateboard to a black puffle, it will do stunts on it around the room since they are professional skateboarders. Favorite Place(s) *Cave/Pool Favorite Game(s) Cart Surfer (Which is confusing because its in the Mine instead of the Underground Pool, but they are both underground and connected to each other). Famous Black Puffles *Dubstep Puffle- Puffle in the video 'Dubstep Puffle' :: He wears green headphones, and is owned by Businesmoose. *Flare- EPF Elite Puffle : :: He wears his blue welding mask and fixes things by welding them together. :: Gallery black puffle pin.jpg|The Black Puffle pin. black puffle puffle handbook.jpg|The black puffle in the Puffle Handbook. blackpuffle.jpg|A Black Puffle in a bubble in "Puffle Rescue". blackpufflelaunch.jpg|Black Puffle in Puffle Launch. blackpuffle(2).jpg blackpuffle1.jpg blackpuffle2.jpg blackpuffle3.jpg blackpuffle4.jpg blackpuffle5(2).png blackpuffle5.jpg blackpuffle6.jpg blackpuffle7.jpg blackpuffle8.jpg|Black Puffle Wallpaper. 001blackpuffle.jpg|He's actually smiling!!! 002blackpuffle.jpg 003blackpuffle.jpg 007blackpuffle.jpg 006blackpuffle.jpg dupstep puffle.jpg|Dubstep Puffle Flare paper.png|Flare blackpufflecartsurfer.jpg|A penguin doing a trick with their Black Puffle blackpufflecartcrash.jpg|A penguin and their Black Puffle crashing blackpufflecartsurfer2.jpg|A penguin and their Black Puffle on the front page blackpuffleonemillion.jpg|A Black Puffle on their skateboard blackpuffletshirt.jpg|The I Heart My Black Puffle T-Shirt. Ph4.jpg|PH holding up a Black Puffle's skateboard. blackpufflerescue.jpg|The picture in Puffle Rescue showing a Black Puffle in a Bubble blackpufflerescue2.jpg|When you collect the key and find the secret entrance in the Black Puffle level of Puffle Rescue blackpufflecostumeingame.jpg|Black Puffle costume In-Game blackpuffleundergroundpool.jpg|The underground pool during the puffle party. Blacky.png|A Black Puffle with headphones Black_PuffleSleep.png|Black Puffle sleeping Flare2(2).jpg|Flare on the EPF Spy Phone. images (27).jpg Category:Member Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Black Puffles